Office Space
by nyislandersgirl
Summary: Ash and Misty both work for the Pokémon League. This means that every once in a while, they work in the same building. And this can sometimes lead to a little mischief. For Pokeshipping Day 2013!


**Happy Pokeshipping day, everyone! I've never actually written a story for Pokeshipping day...I always tend to forget when it is, and then I miss the day entirely :/ But not this year! I found out about it in advance, and I managed to whip up this special one shot in honor of the day! So...read and enjoy, my fellow Pokeshippers!**

* * *

**Office Space**

Days spent at the Pokémon League headquarters were the worst in Misty's book.

She couldn't _stand _sitting behind a desk and doing paperwork all day. But that's where she got stuck after every Indigo League. There was such a lull in gym challengers immediately after the tournament that the officials thought it would be easier for the gym leaders to spend the succeeding week at headquarters, filling out the concluding paperwork that arrived with the end of the tournament.

Misty spent the entire week sitting at her desk and staring at the clock as she tapped her pen rhythmically against her desk. It was the worst thing in the world to her. She always felt like she was back in school!

What was even worse than just sitting at a desk and doing paperwork, however, was the fact that her husband was only five floors up from her, doing his own post-league work.

He was at headquarters a lot more often than she was, but he hated it just as much. Ash was even more impatient than Misty, so just sitting at a desk all day wasn't his idea of fun either.

"He must be ready to throw himself out a window," Misty muttered, tapping her pen against the desk so hard that it went flying across the room. Sighing, the water type specialist reached across the desk and took another pen, staring contemplatively at her pile of paperwork before shrugging and going back to using her new pen as a drumstick.

**XXX**

Ash, on the other hand, had settled for using his desk as a pillow.

"Uuugh…"

Indeed, he hated being trapped in an office more so than even his wife. And it was worse for him because it happened so often. For Ash, this wasn't a once-a-year occurrence. It was more of a monthly affair. One that Ash never, ever looked forward to.

"I can't even tease Misty from up here!"

Ash rolled his eyes up towards the ceiling, lightly biting his lip as he did so. As soon as Pikachu had heard Ash was going to headquarters for the day, he had refused to tag along with his trainer. The Pokémon Master was willing to bet his little electric buddy was probably fast asleep on the couch right now.

"Lucky," he grumbled, lowering his head and wincing. That was another thing he hated about working at headquarters: the dress code. For Ash, there was nothing worse than being forced to wear a suit and tie _while_ stuck behind a desk all day. It was like a double dose of misery. Letting out a telling sigh, Ash sunk down in his super luxurious leather chair and began to spin himself in circles.

"I am _soooo _bored!"

**XXX**

Despite their wallowing in private, Ash and Misty made sure to put on a very professional front when it came to their co-workers and superiors.

In Ash's case, he didn't really have anyone who was in charge of him. Just Goodshow, but one didn't simply see Goodshow walking around headquarters. The old man was typically holed up in his own top floor office, and rarely came out unless he needed to have a private meeting with Ash. Even then, Ash was usually forced to go up to _Goodshow's _office, and not the other way around. Despite this, Ash was kind and cordial to absolutely everyone. It was part of his nature, after all. Talking to everyone and putting on a happy face was quite easy for Ash, even when he was rather miserable after being stuck in a stuffy office all day.

Misty, on the other hand, was not as easy as her husband. Of course, she was an adult, so she was able to handle herself just fine. She got along with everyone else, and managed to bite her tongue when they started to get on her nerves. But her frustration built up much easier than her husband's did, and a bad social exchange would typically lead to Misty going back to her office and punching something. Typically, it was the pillow Ash had given her specifically for such occasions. Originally, it had pissed Misty off, but she'd punched the same pillow as a result, so clearly it was doing its job.

But, what neither one could stand was being asked about each other.

It was just the general nosiness that neither one liked. Their marriage was already enough of a public spectacle, so why did everyone feel the need to delve further into it? At this point, they were both surprised they hadn't been asked about what happened in their bedroom every night.

It also wasn't necessarily pleasant to be reminded that the incredibly attractive spouse you loved so much was in the same building as you at that very moment, separated by staircases and work requirements.

Fortunately, that was what lunch was for.

For as soon as the clocks in each of their offices struck twelve, Ash and Misty made the same mad dash towards the elevator, hoping to beat out the crowd of their co-workers.

Ash would always get on first, seeing as he was higher up in the building than Misty, and make sure to press the "four" button; the one that would take him to Misty's floor. After a few seconds, the small space would stop descending, silver doors sliding open to reveal Misty's beaming expression. She would stride into the elevator herself, black heels clicking against the floor as Ash frantically pressed the "close doors" button to prevent any more passengers. He would succeed, and the happily married couple would proceed to jump one another, engaging in an intimate activity that was far too steamy for the professional setting that lay beyond the silver doors.

Misty wrapped one leg around Ash's waist, keeping the other foot on the floor for balance. Her skin tight turquoise sheath dress began to ride up her thigh, and that was fine by Ash. He grabbed onto her backside, crashing his lips against her own and igniting a passionate kiss that electrified the both of them. His other hand was busy with her upper half, his fingers tangling through her loosely curled red hair. Misty's own hands were kept preoccupied as well: the left frantically tugging at Ash's poke ball printed tie while her right tried valiantly to tear the black suit jacket off of his body. She managed to loosen the tie just enough for Ash to properly fill up his lungs, and free one arm, his crisp white dress shirt wrinkling instantly upon the jostling. Eventually, her own air supply ran out, and Misty had to pull away, leaning her head back and gasping for air while Ash trailed kisses up the side of her neck. She gripped desperately onto his shoulder, the already crumpled white shirt folding beneath her fingers.

And then, the ominous ring sounded.

As the doors separated, Ash and Misty quickly followed suit and began to straighten out their clothes and hair: Misty pulling down her dress and readjusting her curls, while Ash shrugged his suit jacket back on and attempted to refasten his tie.

"I hate that stupid tie," Misty grumbled, stepping out of the elevator as she continued to fix her hair.

"Me too," Ash agreed, trailing behind his wife.

"I meant I hate the _print_ on it," Misty sighed, marching towards the front door. "It's so cheesy."

"You've always liked the way it looks on the floor," Ash quipped, pulling up next to Misty and throwing her a cheeky smirk.

"Alright, calm down there, Mr. Pokémon Master," Misty warned. "We've only got an hour."

"Why's that gonna stop us?" Ash muttered, grabbing Misty's hand and rubbing against her side. "We only had like…fifteen seconds in the elevator!"

"Fine," Misty grumbled, her resolve quickly melting away as her lips formed a smirk to rival her husband's. "But we'd better get something to eat afterwards."

At this, Ash let out a whooping laugh and pulled his wife right out the door. "Now you're speaking my language!"

* * *

**I wanted to write something a little steamier, but still fun and very Ash and Misty. Something fun for Pokeshipping day!**


End file.
